


Colours

by BedeliaAnneRavenscroft



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Colors, DOLCE, F/M, Florence - Freeform, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedeliaAnneRavenscroft/pseuds/BedeliaAnneRavenscroft
Summary: Neither was made purely of darkness or light; they were compositions of gradients of grey, flecked with colours as bright as a full moon's glow.





	

Neither was made purely of darkness or light; they were compositions of gradients of grey, flecked with colours as bright as a full moon's glow.

They desired to understand the other, to know all the variants of their colours and shades. Both explored the nuances of the other's composition, and discovered with quiet yet unconcealed glee those flecks of colour within the steely greys: crimsons like the rose petals he sometimes set afloat in her bathwater; golds bright like the glint of the morning sun from her hair, splayed across his bare shoulder; and blues dark as the depths of the oceans they crossed together. Each colour was memorised, its variations documented, studied as much as they could be in the time they had to fully appreciate the symphony that was the other person.

While it seemed to have slowed for them through all those long nights and days spent in the other's arms, time eventually resumed its progression and began to tick away once more. Frequently, she wondered when it would run out; she believed there would be a time when his desire to learn all the variants of her shades would wane. The persistence of the thought forced her to act before such a time came, though even as she told him to leave she longed to know of the shades of his she had yet discovered.

As she wished to see all of him, he too longed to see her, fully. Their time together had been too brief; he doubted there would ever be enough time for him to learn to understand her, as each shade uncovered hinted to the existence of another, and that to another. He knew he would never tire of all he could learn of her, a belief she also held of him.

And so, when their time seemed at its end and they were to part ways for an indefinite time, they allowed their lips one final brush, and in that moment both saw the painting they had created; one would expect them to be a cacophony when combined, yet they complemented each other perfectly, and in their final moment of intimacy they achieved an harmonious balance as their colours melded together.

She drew back, and he, unwilling to destroy her and the chance to discover all those other hues, let the feel of her lips against his linger as he walked away. He left, as she wished, in the hopes that one day they would be able to resume their exploration of the other and learn most, if not all, the variants of their compeer's colours.


End file.
